


Shedding

by Starryfull13



Series: Just keep slithering [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Not our boys though, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snektember, Suicide, break from Nanny and Gardener, mentions of bad mental health, some hurt, trip to the vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfull13/pseuds/Starryfull13
Summary: Aziraphale has a blessing to complete and needs Crowley's help
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Just keep slithering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Snektember 2020





	Shedding

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this after seeing the number 19 Snektember prompt
> 
> CW: Aziraphale innocently makes a comment about needing a little girl for an evening to help with access to his blessing mark (bit like borrowing a child for an excuse to see a kids film at the cinema).  
> Mention of mental health problems and suicide  
> Loss of a loved pet

Aziraphale was rearranging his books while he waited for Crowley to arrive. He had been for the past two hours since his attempt at reading hadn’t gone too well. He had tried to read three different books. But no matter how much he usually enjoyed the book or how much the book’s subject matter interested him, he couldn’t concentrate. 

So, he decided to put his restless energy to good use and organise the place (spontaneously opening the shop didn’t seem like a good idea). The shop was well overdue re-organising anyway, what with being so busy working at the Dowling’s and keeping an eye on Warlock. He and Crowley had a rare break from being at the Dowling estate while the family were away on holiday in the states. Crowley had mentioned something about some adventure park place in California that was a surprise for Warlock.

Aziraphale had invited Crowley out for dinner under the pretence of an antichrist update. However, he had a favour to ask of Crowley for the Arrangement. Although Crowley never had much of an issue with helping Aziraphale, this time he might not be so wiling. Some nice wine at the restaurant and a drink at the Bookshop afterward might help persuade the demon. 

The bell at the door tinkled after what felt like an age, signalling Crowley’s arrival. Aziraphale checked the time on his pocket watch.

“You’re forty-five minutes late.” Aziraphale stated, re-shelving the last few books in his pile on the table.

“Yeah, temptation took longer than I thought.”

“Dare I ask how it went?” 

“It was successful in the end. Nothing big.”

Crowley blessedly never gave Aziraphale details of his temptations, unless he had to because of the Arrangement or it was something “big”. Though Aziraphale enjoyed hearing some of Crowley’s stories and antics (they could be quite funny in an exasperating way), when it came to his temptations from Hell, knowing the specifics made Aziraphale uncomfortable. 

Sometimes, Aziraphale put his discomfort aside for Crowley’s sake. On the odd occasion Crowley would let his stoic demon act down, when his conscious and grief weighed too heavy, Aziraphale would be there with support and alcohol when he was ready to share. It wasn’t always about his work, sometimes it was something the humans did themselves, and not always right after the fact. Crowley did the same for Aziraphale when it all got a bit too much.

They could (and if he were honest should) both share a lot more than they actually did. They both knew a lot was left unsaid from the other. But sometimes to protect themselves, and more importantly the other from harm, the pain, anxiety and other things were best kept hidden.

Aziraphale turned round to find Crowley leaning against one of the pillars with his hands stuffed in his jeans. He couldn’t help but look Crowley over. He looked rather tempting the way he was angled against the pillar, hips tilted to the side. Aziraphale was so used to seeing Crowley as Nanny Ashtoreth it was pleasant to see him like this again. With his shoulder length hair partially tied up to keep it out of his face, a well-cut blazer and low top, skin tight jeans...... 

Crowley’s glasses were firmly covering his eyes but Aziraphale could feel his gaze on him. It didn’t do much to settle his fluttering stomach. Aziraphale swallowed then took a deep breath to help settle himself and get back on track. 

“That’s good.” Aziraphale’s eyes went wide when he realised his slip. “Erm, well, I suppose…..” Aziraphale babbled, attempting to recover himself. The evening was not off to a good start. 

An amused smirk crept along Crowley’s face, reminding Aziraphale of his expression after the slip up in Rome all those years ago. 

“Right, shall we get going?” Aziraphale stammered out, heading to collect his coat from the coat rack. He realised his sleeves were still rolled up from re-shelving as his forearms brushed the fabric of the inside of his coat sleeve. His fingers refused to work properly as he fumbled with the material and cuff-links. Crowley thankfully broke the now awkward silence by asking where they were going while Aziraphale wrestled with his clothing.

“Oh, there’s a new Indian a few streets away that I thought we could try.” he answered, finally managing to get his coat on.

“Sounds good.” Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale with a sweeping arm and debonaire smile. Aziraphale gave a shy, enamoured smile in response, dipping his head as he walked out the door to hide the flush that was growing on his cheeks. It was going to be a long night!

* * *

Aziraphale’s curry and rice arrived quite quickly despite the restaurant being busy. The spices from the Handi drifted toward him. He had to close his eyes and inhale the scent so he could fully appreciate the aroma. When he opened his eyes again Crowley was staring at him again with a curve of a smile at his lips. 

Aziraphale bashfully returned to his curry, relishing the first bite. A moan must have escaped as Crowley asked him if it was good after clearing his throat.

“Oh, it’s exquisite! It’s certainly as traditional as the menu said. It reminds me of the curries I had when I was in India in the nineteenth century. How is yours?” 

“’S fine.”

Not that Crowley had really ordered anything specifically for himself. There was a mixed pakora, prawn poori, garlic nan bread and poppadoms to share, but the prawn poori and poppadoms were more for Crowley. He enjoyed the crunch of the poppadoms, especially when dipped in mango chutney, despite constantly denying he had a sweet tooth. 

“So now you’ve got your food are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

Aziraphale’s fork stopped half way to his mouth. “I don’t know what you mean.” He popped the forkfull into his mouth to prevent him from being able to speak further. 

“Well we don’t need to do an update on Warlock because he’s been away since our last update. You’ve been fumbling with your clothes and pulling at your waistcoat a lot. Your ring’s going to take off the amount you’ve been spinning it. And you’ve generally been more tense than normal.” Crowley ticked each thing off with his fingers. “Something’s wrong. You can tell me.” Crowley urged.

It was very disconcerting how well Crowley could read Aziraphale. He placed his fork on the table and dabbed his mouth with his napkin to give him time to prepare himself. Also, because it was proper dinner etiquette.

“I’ve been given an assignment from Heaven, a blessing in fact,” Aziraphale babbled, obviously it would be a blessing, “It would be easier to complete it under the, erm.” he waved his hand, gesturing to nothing to get his point across. 

“Right, so you need me to do it.”

“No, well. It would be easier to do the blessing at the woman’s work, with the irregular hours she keeps. And most of her time is spent working, or volunteering with young children. And since I don’t have access to a little girl for an ev-”

“Whoah angel, don’t finish that sentence!” Crowley interrupted, throwing his hands out towards Aziraphale as he looked around the restaurant. 

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed, “Why? She’s a Rainbow leader in the Girl Guiding organisation.” Realisation slowly dawned on him as to how it might have sounded. He breathed out a little “Oh” as his eyes went wide. His cheeks burned as he reached for his wine glass to give himself something to do.

“I’m not seeing where I fit into all this.”

Aziraphale stared into his wine glass, unable to look at Crowley, “Well, she um, works in a veterinary practice. That specialises in exotics.” Aziraphale winced, the last part sounding more like a question.

A loud groan came from the other side of the table. “You want me to be your fucking pet snake!”

“I- I thought I could go in for an appointment. I’ve done some research and a common health issue for snakes is problems with shedding. It- it would be the easiest way to do the blessing but if you don’t want to help me, I understand.” He looked up a Crowley with a little pleading frown. Though he could understand how embarrassing the situation may be for Crowley, it would be the best way to do it.

“I didn’t say that,” Crowley pulled his hands down his face mumbling something incomprehensible, “Fine, when do we go?”

* * *

The following afternoon Aziraphale found himself waiting on Crowley again. He had phoned him that morning to confirm the practice and time, stressing Crowley couldn’t be late. Aziraphale had never been late for an appointment and refused to start now. 

A crisp white pillow case and large plastic box with holes in the lid sat on his desk, ready to for Crowley. Aziraphale heard the grumble of the Bentley before it parked outside the shop. Crowley clambered out and met Aziraphale at the door with a scrunched nose, as if he could smell something bad.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with.”

Aziraphale gave him a warm smile before trying to lock the door while balancing the box on his hip. It was slipped out from under his arm after nearly dropping it and then the keys while steadying the box. 

Crowley stood holding the box containing the pillowcase in outstretched arms, his brows furrowed. “Wha’s this for?”

“Oh, I read it’s the best way for transporting snakes to and from the vets.”

Crowley sneered at the box before stomping back to the Bentley, muttering under his breath. With his face turned away to lock the door Aziraphale allowed himself an amused smile at Crowley’s dramatics.

He followed Crowley and slipped into the Bentley while Crowley did something with his phone to give them directions. The offending box and pillowcase sat on the back seat. 

They sped off causing Aziraphale to grab the doorhandle. He was about to chastise Crowley but when he turned to speak Aziraphale noticed how rigid the usually relaxed demon was. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, his mouth a thin line and jaw set. Aziraphale suspected the experience wouldn’t exactly be fun for Crowley but didn’t realise how wound up he would get.

Aziraphale wanted to thank Crowley for helping him, show his appreciation, but that wouldn’t go down well with Crowley. Whenever he complimented or thanked Crowley, he would deflect it by either snapping at Aziraphale or changing the subject. He didn’t want to make Crowley more uncomfortable than he already was (though Aziraphale knew Crowley secretly liked the compliments and thank yous).

Aziraphale’s concentration turned back to the speeding London landscape as they sharply turned a corner. Aziraphale’s thoughts wandered in the silence to when he last saw Crowley as a snake. It had been several hundred years at least. 

He wondered how much of Crowley’s corporation was like a snake’s. He had done quite a lot of reading in preparation for the visit (and out of curiosity because of Crowley). He knew that Crowley wasn’t the best at regulating his body temperature which would fit with a snake. But he had also learned that their heart had three valves instead of four, that they didn’t actually have a bladder. He had also read things about snake reproductive organs but didn’t want to think about that. He was also intrigued about if Crowley ever needed to shed, but that was probably too personal a question to ask.

The silence continued for a few minutes before Crowley croaked out a few syllables and cleared his throat before continuing. “So, um, this person, for the blessing. Why’s she getting it? Done anything extra special for it or something?”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what he was expecting Crowley to say, but it certainly wasn’t that. Like himself with Crowley’s work, Crowley was never that interested in Aziraphale’s unless he needed to be, or it was entertaining. 

“Oh. Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I think its lots of small things. She works hard, and is always doing overtime which is often not officially recognised. She’s been having a hard time at work actually, staffing issues and the practice has been extremely busy.” 

“She’s been struggling with a physical health condition that’s under investigation at the hospital and is affecting her work. They’re not sure if she can continue in the field, which is what the blessing is for. None of the above has helped her mental health that she was already struggling with.”

Aziraphale paused, contemplating what it would be like in that situation. How different Human’s lives and challenges could be in comparison to theirs. With a flick of the wrist they could heal their bodies or someone else’s, or something else’s, ease their troubles and worries. Not that being an angel or demon didn’t come with any problems. Just different. 

“I read somewhere that the Veterinary profession has one of the highest suicide rates. Often due to the stress and pressures of the work, and not being able to help and save everyone. Of feeling like no matter what they do they aren’t good enough.” 

Now that was something Aziraphale could relate to. He was often reminded of his shortcomings by the Archangels. Not always directly, but he was sure they didn’t mean to make him feel like that. They were angels after all. 

“As I’ve already mentioned she volunteers with Girl Guiding. Wanting to give something back to the organisation that gave her so much in her youth.” Aziraphale changed the direction of his thoughts to something lighter. “She spends most of her time either working or volunteering. Trying to help and build-up others as much as she can. And attends Sunday mass when she can, if she’s not working at the weekend or at a camp with the girls.”

“Sounds like a good little Catholic.” Crowley sneered, “Suppose she could do with something with all that running around.”

Aziraphale’s heart swelled. He would be surprised if Crowley couldn’t feel the affection radiating towards him. He didn’t often openly say someone did or did not deserve something, especially when it came to God’s love and help from her.

“I’m sure she would appreciate your part in helping her.” The words slipped out before Aziraphale could stop them. It wasn’t necessarily a thank you from him per say, so it might be safe. Crowley hummed grumpily in response, focus still on the road ahead. He didn’t look any more relaxed, but at least he wasn’t cross. 

The Bentley arrived at the practice in record time in a parking space just outside the door. The engine clicked off without Crowley lifting a finger from the steering wheel. He still sat rigidly, staring in front of him. Aziraphale noted he was breathing rather quickly. 

“This looks like a nice place.” Aziraphale rambled to let Crowley work through whatever he needed to. He wasn’t sure what, but there must have been something more to this than he expected. “They’ve painted the building a lovely colour. And it’s been very nicely converted, keeping all the old Georgian features.”

“Of course, you would say that.” Crowley responded with a wry smile. “Better change then.” He said flatly.

Crowley removed his glasses, placing them on the dashboard before reaching for the box in the back of the Bentley. It was a bit awkward getting it through the tight space and bumped both of them in the process. Crowley mumbled a sorry, his gaze downward as he passed the box to Aziraphale. 

Crowley took a deep breath before gradually transforming into a snake. It was mesmerising to watch. Soon there was a pile of smooth looking coils on the driver’s seat where Crowley once sat. The black scales glistened in the sunlight coming through the window as Crowley gave a small shiver. He was a lot smaller than his usual size (or what Aziraphale presumed was Crowley’s usual size, then again, size was relative for both angels and demons so it probably didn’t matter).

Amber eyes regarded Aziraphale, _“Sssso are you gonna open the box so I can get in or what?”_

Aziraphale blinked a few times before realising Crowley had spoken, noting he was staring. “Oh, right, of course.” The box lid clicked loudly as he opened it, putting the lid down at his feet before tilting it to make it easier for Crowley to get into. He did consider offering to lift him in but that would likely surpass their unspoked boundaries. 

Carefully, Crowley slithered over the seat and up the side of the box. Aziraphale could see the striking red scales of his underbelly and couldn’t help but admire them. He averted his eyes, he shouldn’t be admiring his friend like this. Because he was his friend, not because he was partly a snake.

Crowley settled himself in the box and looked up at Aziraphale as if to say “right then, I’m in”. 

“You’ll need to go into the pillowcase, and I’ll need to tie you in I’m afraid.” Crowley gave a long hiss in response. “And you’ll need to change your appearance. Look a bit more, scruffy.”

Crowley sharply whirled his head round. _“What d’you mean “look a bit more ssscruffy?’”_ he spat out indignantly.

“If you’re going in because you have problems shedding then you need to look like you’re actually shedding.” Aziraphale huffed. It really wasn’t that difficult to understand.

_“But I’m not ACTUALLY going to the vets. You get this is all made up right?”_

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “We still need to keep up appearances Crowley. Make it look believable.” He could feel the glare coming from Crowley. It was rather impressive how expressive Crowley could be like this, considering he had no eyebrows or limbs to convey his thoughts and feelings (whether deliberate or not).

“You could create a film over your eyes and leave the rest of yourself as you are, since that’s what owners don’t tend to deal with themselves. Bit delicate considering the location.”

Crowley hissed in protest then clouded over his eyes with a dry layer of skin.

“Lovely,” Aziraphale beamed. He lifted the opening of the pillowcase, “Now in you pop.” 

_“Thisss whole thing iss ridiculousss!”_

Aziraphale chuckled to himself as he tied a knot in the top of the pillowcase, tickled with Crowley’s ire and how cute it was when he was like this. It was very tempting to tell him so, but it might be better to leave that until after the blessing. Aziraphale didn’t want Crowley to have a tantrum in the practice. 

The wooden door sounded an unpleasant electrical beep as Aziraphale opened it. He held the box carefully in his arms, knowing if he dropped Crowley, he would never hear the end of it. Inside the practice was bright with the light streaming in through the large windows and the pale lilac walls. It smelled of a lovely apple cleaning fluid. In hindsight Aziraphale probably shouldn’t appreciate the apple smell. 

A few steps away from the door there was a large reception desk with two computers, chairs and phones behind a barrier with a ledge for some privacy. There was no one there to greet him so Aziraphale stood waiting patiently. He noticed at the end of the desk sitting on top of the barrier there was a small electric votive candle and frame. The frame had a picture of a rainbow at the top with writing underneath kindly informing the reader that someone was saying goodbye to their pet and if they could be patient, quiet and considerate. 

A woman in scrubs appeared from around a corner with a welcoming smile that didn’t meet her watery eyes. “Hello, sorry about the wait. It’s been one of those days.”

“Not a problem dear.” Aziraphale answered sincerely with a nod, noting this was his target. “I have an appointment to see the vet.” he lifted the box up so the woman could see it, not that she would be able to see anything with Crowley in the pillowcase. 

“Oh, yes of course!” the woman exclaimed, “This must be Crawly. I love the name by the way, very ironic for a snake.” Her smile was brighter now as her mood lifted. “You mentioned when I spoke to you on the phone that he was having trouble shedding?”

“Yes. I’m…” Aziraphale trailed off, after concentrating on getting Crowley prepared and to look the part, he hadn’t thought of a cover story himself. “I’m looking after him for my Godson while he’s away on holiday in America. It took me quite by surprise.” Aziraphale could hear Crowley hissing in the box. It sounded almost as if he was laughing.

“I’m sure it will have if you’re not used to it.”

“Yes, well, after some research I used warm damp towels to get the patches of his body but I didn’t want to touch his eyes in case I damaged them.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, even experienced owners would rather the vet do that bit.” The woman’s friendliness disappeared as a self-conscious look crept over her. “Would you mind if I got a quick peak at him?” she inquired, gesturing a hand to the pillowcase.”

“Why yes, of course. He’s very friendly.” Aziraphale said pointedly, placing the box on the ledge and opening the lid and pillowcase.

The woman gasped as she looked down the opening of the pillowcase, “He’s gorgeous!”.

Aziraphale was sure he saw Crowley preen at the praise before poking his head out more to get a good look at the woman. “Yes, I suppose he is quite handsome.” Aziraphale said a bit breathlessly. He could feel a slight warmth creep up his cheeks.

Crowley ducked back down into the box and into the corner of the pillowcase to hide. 

“Aww, we’ve made him shy.” The woman laughed, oblivious to how much "Crawly" could understand.

Her phone started playing a tune in her pocket, “Oh sorry, time for Trixie’s injection.” She grimaced, pulling the phone out and swiping away at the screen to stop it from playing the tune. “We are running a bit late but if you take a seat the vet won’t be too long.”

“Thank you my dear.” Aziraphale realised this would be his opportunity as he tied the pillowcase back up. “If I don’t see you before I leave, I hope the rest of your day goes well.” 

The woman stood blinking for a few seconds as the blessing took effect before thanking him then hobbled round the corner again. As Aziraphale went to take a seat he saw her bump into a man in a shirt and name tag on her way through one of the doors along the long wall. 

“Oh, perfect timing,” he heard her say sounding rushed as the phone began ringing, “Can you hold the fort? I’ve got to go give Trixie her Bupe then help sort out Harry once the client’s leave.”

The man reassured her he'd be fine before taking a seat at the desk and answering the phone, nodding at Aziraphale on the way. 

_“That you ssssorted then?”_ Crowley asked from his bundle on the seat next to Aziraphale. 

“Yes, she should be able to get things sorted health wise so she can continue working.” He responded in a whisper so the receptionist wouldn’t hear him having a conversation with a snake.

 _“Very original cover ssstory angel.”_ Crowley sniggered mixed in with hissing.

“Oh, hush.”

One of the doors to the consulting rooms opened with an older couple emerging from it. They were both hunched and sniffling with red rimmed eyes. Aziraphale heard Crowley hiss and move in the box, obviously picking up on the change of mood to the room. 

As the couple paid at the desk Aziraphale used a small miracle to help ease their grief. He knew he shouldn’t as heaven might question it, but he couldn’t bear not to looking at them. Crowley would often tease him for his “illegal miracles” if he did them when he was around, he didn’t mention it this time, despite the fact he would have felt it.

The woman returned as the older couple were about to leave, giving them a sympathetic smile and telling them to take care. They said their thanks and headed toward the door. Once on the other side Aziraphale could hear a muffled sob from one of them. The woman disappeared through the back door with a folder from the desk as the receptionist tidied away the candle and frame. 

The pit in Aziraphale’s stomach sat there uncomfortably as they waited to be called in. He knew this part of life was a necessary evil. In a way it was a blessing that they could end an animal’s suffering unlike with humans, in most countries anyway.

A young family of five came bundling into the practice with a small bundle of fudge coloured fluff in the mum’s arms, with the eldest of the children announcing “Fudge” was here to get his jags to the receptionist. They took some seats at the other end of the waiting room as they all cooed over the puppy, telling him he would be ok and he would get some biscuits for being brave. The children chatted away excitedly creating a lot of noise in comparison to the quiet that consumed the room moments before.

The woman the subject of Aziraphale’s blessing returned hobbling back to the reception desk to return the folder with a grimace to her college. She turned and spotted the puppy. “Aww look at you!!!!” She exclaimed with a bright grin, heading over to give the extremely excited puppy some cuddles and discuss the puppy settling in to it’s new home. 

_“It must be tough, doing all that.”_ Crowley mumbled.

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. He couldn’t help but admire the people who worked in this profession. For them to deal with such difficult things, going from one extreme to another in the bat of an eye and still be able to give everyone attention. It wouldn’t be easy to school your emotions like that, and bottle them up until later. He knew himself how hard it was to keep up a façade.

The other consult room door opened and Fudge was called in. The crowd of them squeezed into the consult room with the vet. 

_“Feel sssory for the vet having that hoard for an audience. Be lucky if they can get a word in edge wayss to talk with the parentsss ‘n do what they need to do.”_

“It is an exciting time for them, welcoming a new member to the family. But yes, I imagine it will likely be difficult for the vet do get things done with all that going on.”

The mother’s voice could be heard telling one of the children off for something in the background as the general chatter continued. 

_“Urgh, this stupid pillowcase is annoying.”_ Crowley moaned, squirming about.

“It’s meant to be calming. And stop you from escaping if the box lid isn’t on properly.” Aziraphale said smugly.

_“You ssssooo owe me Angel!”_

A smirk grew over Aziraphale’s face at the empty threat.

The door to the consult room the older couple came out of abruptly opened. “Crawly?” An older man with glasses called out, the vet Aziraphale presumed.

“Yes, that’s us.” Aziraphale started, collecting Crowley off the chair next to him. 

_“Ssssshit!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked this!
> 
> Being a Vet nurse myself I wanted to bring a few things to light (and clear up some rumours) while I had the opportunity that people don't always realise unless you're in the veterinary profession. Everything mentioned regarding mental health in the veterinary world is true and is one of the biggest reasons for people leaving the profession. Most people I know from training and work either suffer from anxiety or depression, or both which is often caused by our work. Compassion Fatigue is something that most of us experience at some point and can lead to complete burnout. If you're interested here's a link to the Compassion Fatigue Awareness site. https://www.compassionfatigue.org/ REGARDLESS OF WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU DO LOOK AFTER YOURSELF AND EACH OTHER AND GET HELP IF YOU NEED IT!!!!! I'll admit I've struggled and had to get help and there's nothing wrong with it.
> 
> It's common for us to suffer from Compassion Fatigue BECAUSE WE GENUINALLY CARE!!!! We are not in it for the money like people often believe. In the UK a train driver earns nearly triple what a Vet Nurse does and over double what a Vet does. Medications, equipment and surgical procedures is what eats most of your money. (And lets not even go there about the receptionists and nursing assistants who are in the same boat in every way!) Believe me, no one who doesn't have a passion for animals and caring for them would deal with all the literal and figurative shit, and worse we have to on a daily basis.
> 
> I've lost count of how many emotionally difficult consults, phone calls or operations I've been involved in and have to switch to professional and happy in the blink of an eye for a different client and patient. Have had to deal with the phone ringing off the hook or having several emergencies to deal with on an already full list. You never know what we've just come from and sometimes its hard to wear our mask. PLEASE bear this in mind if things are running late


End file.
